


I'll keep you like an oath

by blackkat



Series: AsuHida Drabbles [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asuma seduces Hidan to his side, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, and kissing, discussion of sex, with promises of food and bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Come to gloat, shithead?” Hidan asks, and grins at Asuma, all bloody teeth and angry dare. “Or are you here to finish what that little bitch started?”“That little bitch kicked your ass all by herself,” Asuma says dryly, because Inodid. “I distinctly remember carrying you back to Konoha trapped in a doll.”





	I'll keep you like an oath

“How’s Ino?” Asuma asks quietly.

Inoichi startles, turns, but he gives Asuma a quick smile that’s full of relief. “Better,” he says. “Awake and resting. I have no idea how she even learned one of our forbidden techniques, but apparently she’s no worse for wear.”

“She saved my life,” Asuma says, because that moment, realizing what Hidan was about to do, what would happen when he drove that spear into his own heart—Asuma had known with a certainty he’d never felt before that he was going to die. Ino's Mind-Puppet Switch technique was the only thing that saved him.

Inoichi's smile is wan. “She’s a clever girl,” he says. “And ambitious.”

It’s definitely time to start teaching her a few more offensive techniques, Asuma thinks. Having her as support is fine, given most Yamanaka techniques, but she’s got a cunning streak that’s being wasted without the ability to attack directly. “Anything yet?” he asks, instead of responding, because he’s always believed it’s better to ask forgiveness than permission. Inoichi might not be overly enthusiastic about his heir putting herself into fights much more directly.

“Not yet,” Inoichi says, tone sliding towards grimness. “It’s difficult to torture someone who enjoys pain. If this continues I’ll attempt to read his mind, but there’s every chance I’ll leave him braindead afterwards, given how much chakra I’ll need to use on a man that strong.”

Asuma hums, staring through the two-way mirror into the interrogation room. Hidan is tied to the same chair he has been for the past two days, and he’s looking rather worse for wear even with his healing ability. Ibiki, standing over him, looks bored, which is likely a bad sign for Hidan. Immortality only stretches so far, after all, and Ibiki's the type to find those limits without fail.

But Hidan's partner abandoned him, called back by the Akatsuki leader, and he’s all alone in an enemy village. Asuma's read his Bingo Book entry, how he left Yugakure when it turned into a tourist hotspot instead of a shinobi village, and their fight makes him suspicious about just why Hidan is following Akatsuki. For targets, for a place to be, but—

There's no reason he can't find that in Konoha, given some incentive.

He stubs out his cigarette on the concrete wall, then tucks the butt away. “Let me have a go at him,” he says mildly, and Inoichi shoots him a startled look.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” he asks cautiously.

Asuma gives him a faint smirk. “Don’t want all of Ino's hard work catching him to go to waste,” he says.

Inoichi rolls his eyes. “Try that manipulation on someone who _wasn’t_ Shikaku's teammate,” he says. “You're not as subtle as he is.”

“He was a lazy teacher,” Asuma says with a shrug, and Inoichi laughs. Asuma steps away, and says over his shoulder, “If you see Anko anywhere, her girlfriend wants her to come home before midnight.”

“What Kurenai wants, Kurenai will get,” Inoichi agrees, and heads for the end of the hall, calling, “Be careful, Asuma.”

Asuma waves a lazy hand in acknowledgment, then pushes open the door of the interrogation room and steps inside. Ibiki glances up, then frowns, and says, “Asuma. Is there a reason you're interrupting.”

Despite the wording, it’s not a question. Asuma just raises a brow at him and says, “Ino woke up.”

Ibiki is too skilled to show the flicker of relief on his face, but Asuma's known him since he was five years old, and he can see it pass through his eyes. “Good,” he says, and takes a step to the side. “I'm assuming you want some time?”

“Sure.” Asuma glances at Hidan, who’s slumped over, bleeding heavily and then back at Ibiki. “I’ll keep him in one piece.”

“Don’t feel obliged,” Ibiki says dryly, and heads for the door.

It clangs shut behind him, and Asuma gives him a second to get settled by the window before he sinks down in the free chair and says, “Konoha's hospitality comes highly recommended.”

Hidan laughs, spitting out a mouthful of blood on the floor, and carefully, arduously straightens up. He doesn’t like pain _that_ much, Asuma thinks, watching him. Maybe in a fight, but—this is definitely not the same happy madman they fought.

“Come to gloat, shithead?” he asks, and grins at Asuma, all bloody teeth and angry dare. “Or are you here to finish what that little bitch started?”

“That little bitch kicked your ass all by herself,” Asuma says dryly. “I distinctly remember carrying you back to Konoha trapped in a doll.”

Hidan huffs, subsiding with an offended look on his face. “Fucking _cheating_ ,” he snaps. “I thought she was just going to stand there and scream, what the fuck.”

“Ino's good at looking helpless,” Asuma agrees. “Though I guess you’ve traded places with her now, seeing as your partner bolted and no one’s even tried to rescue you.”

Something flickers across Hidan's face, hurt and uncertainty and hesitation, and Asuma smiles. _Got you_ , he thinks.

“Here,” he says, and pushes to his feet. Hidan tenses, but Asuma keeps his touch gentle as he unwraps the wire digging into Hidan's arm. The sudden return of circulation makes Hidan gasp and twitch, but Asuma drags his fingers down his forearm, massages gently to get the blood flowing again. It’s not all for show; Asuma's only an asshole when he needs to be, and right now he doesn’t. Hidan gave him a good fight, and except for the nearly-dying part, Asuma has to admit he enjoyed it. He hasn’t let loose in a long time.

“I think Ibiki took being told that you were immortal as _challenge accepted_ ,” he says, not quite an apology.

Hidan flexes his fingers in the cuffs, breathes out a ragged laugh. “Fuck him,” he says. “Inventive piece of shit.”

He sounds closer to admiring than offended, and Asuma snorts. He grabs a towel off the table behind him, tears off a piece that isn't already bloody, and tips Hidan's face up, wiping at the streaks of red running down his chin. Hidan is still tense, wary, and Asuma gives him a smirk, leans in just a little.

“You’ve got pretty eyes,” he says, running his thumb over one grey brow. “I haven’t seen purple eyes before. Not like yours.”

“Trying to fucking flatter me?” Hidan laughs, and snaps his head forward like he’s going to bite Asuma's nose off. Asuma doesn’t bother to move; he calculated the distance, and Hidan can't reach him.

“It’s not flattery if it’s true,” he says mildly, and keeps wiping the blood off without pause. “I could also say you’re the best fight I had since I left the Guardians.”

Hidan snickers, slumping back against his bonds, and closes his eyes. Ibiki hasn’t let him sleep, Asuma knows—that’s one of his most basic techniques—and after a fight, after two days awake, Hidan has to be feeling it. “You weren’t so fucking bad yourself,” he says. “That trick with the black powder was shit, but it worked.”

“Usually fries people pretty thoroughly,” Asuma agrees, keeps the words mild. He leans forward, bracing a foot on the edge of the chair between Hidan's knees, and catches his face again. Those purple eyes slide open, and Asuma smirks at him. “You sleep and Ibiki will take it out of my hide. I'm not that nice, Hidan. Not after you almost killed me.”

Snickering, Hidan lifts his head, rolls his shoulders. “Fuck,” he says, and flicks a look down Asuma's body, grins with teeth. “What if I blow you? I’ll suck your dick for ten minutes of sleep.”

Asuma snorts, ducks down a little more. It’s a seduction mission, really—he’s taken plenty of those before, and besides, Hidan's not too bad to look at. If they can get him to stop killing Konoha nin, Asuma will be happy to call him a comrade. Loyalty to the village is a useful thing, and besides, it’s not like any shinobi in Konoha except maybe a handful of genin can claim they’ve never killed. As long as it’s their enemies being killed, Asuma has no problem with whatever religion it is Hidan follows.

“How about I raise you one?” he asks, and drags his thumb across Hidan's lip. Purple eyes are heavy-lidded as Hidan watches him, cautious but intrigued, and Asuma smirks. “I've got a big bed in my place, a soft mattress, and all the takeout you can eat. No Ibiki, no interrogation. Konoha's got plenty of enemies that always need killing, and at least here you’ll always have people who will come to rescue you.”

Hidan laughs, loud, but there's a bitter edge to it. “You shitty asshole,” he says, and he can't kick Asuma but he tries. “And I bet you’ll be wanting that blowjob, too.”

“I was actually thinking I could blow you,” Asuma counters, and chuckles at Hidan's surprise. “Optional. Konoha’s a stain like every other shinobi village, but at least we pretend to value teamwork. Might be better than where you were.”

Hidan tips his head back to stare at the ceiling, hiding his expression as best he can, but it’s not enough. Asuma can see the silent snarl to his mouth, bitter and angry, betrayed.

“Fucking Akatsuki was supposed to be about teamwork, too,” Hidan finally says. “But Kakuzu hasn’t…”

Asuma breathes out, careful and slow. He should feel satisfaction, because Hidan is waver, but—

“It’s not a trick,” he says quietly. “I swear to you, on my honor as a Guardian, that Kakuzu hasn’t made any attempted to get into Konoha. Our scouts lost his trail near the Grass Country border.”

“It fucking _figures_ ,” Hidan snarls, and he surges up, wrenching at his manacles even though they don’t so much as budge. Asuma doesn’t move, just watches silently, and after a long moment Hidan collapses back, laughing. “That fucker hated Konoha almost as much as Taki,” he says, like it’s a joke. “Of goddamn course he wouldn’t come get me.”

“How about I make an oath?” Asuma says, and when Hidan's eyes flicker to him Asuma holds his gaze. “You join Konoha and I will always come for you, right up until I'm dead.”

Hidan stares at him for a long moment, eyes wide, and then lets his head fall forward, dropping his forehead on Asuma's collarbone with a laugh that shakes through him. “Shit. _Shit_. What the fuck are you doing?”

“Seducing the man who gave me the best fight of my life,” Asuma says, and rests a hand on Hidan's head, lightly stroking his fingers through disheveled grey hair. “Into Konoha or into my bed. Both, if I get luck.”

“I’ll fucking show you lucky,” Hidan says. “But that dinner and bed offer sounds really fucking good right now.”

“I bet it does,” Asuma says, amused. “That mean you’re willing to spill on Akatsuki?”

There's a long, long pause, and then Hidan lifts his head. “I'm going to want that oath,” he says, a little rough. “And it had better be one hell of a blowjob.”

“Done,” Asuma agrees, and he’ll make sure it is. His sister’s head of the Sarutobi clan, but he’s still the Sandaime’s son. And if Danzō objects, Asuma is more than happy to give her every last bit of information he’s ever gleaned on the man’s actions.

“This had better be fucking worth it,” Hidan says, and Asuma meets his gaze, touches the pale, unscarred skin where he almost burned Hidan's face off, and smiles.

“I think I can at least start making all of this up to you,” he says, and leans in. Pauses there, breath against Hidan's lips, because this has to be Hidan's choice.

Hidan must see that in his face, because he snarls, shoves up, slams his mouth against Asuma's. It’s a rough kiss, full of frustration, but Asuma leans into it, curls his fingers into Hidan's hair and eases it down, gentles it, leads Hidan with careful strokes of his tongue and the slant of their mouths sliding together. Hidan makes a rough sound, but he doesn’t pull back, and when Asuma finally separates Hidan is breathing hard, eyes closed. He licks his lips, and Asuma can't resist the urge to catch his mouth again, quick and teasing, just for one more taste.

“Shit,” Hidan says, and he’s smiling when he lifts his head. “If that’s how you kiss, how do you fuck?”

“Even better than that,” Asuma promises, and kisses him again.

 

 


End file.
